Gordon Brown/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Gordon Brown - Horst Köhler.jpg| Gordon Brown and Horst Köhler. Photo: IMF Angela Merkel - Gordon Brown.jpg| Angela Merkel and Gordon Brown. Photograph: Action Press/Rex Features Francia * Ver Gordon Brown - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Gordon Brown and Nicholas Sarkozy. Photo: Reuters Países Bajos * Ver Gordon Brown - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Gordon Brown y Jan Peter Balkenende, primer ministro de Holanda. REUTERS REUTERS/STEFAN WERMUTH Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Gordon Brown.jpg| Prime Minister Gordon Brown's Audience With Pope Benedict XVI In the Vatican. TheLabourParty1900 España * Ver Felipe González - Gordon Brown.jpg| El expresidente del Gobierno Felipe González (d) y el ex primer ministro británico, Gordon Brown. EFE Gordon Brown - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Gordon Brown, en Londres, en una imagen de archivo. (Luke MacGregor / EFE) Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Gordon Brown.jpg| Wahington, con i ministri delle Finanze, da sinistra, Robert Rubin, Gordon Brown. Il Sole 24 Giorgio Napolitano - Gordon Brown.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Gordon Brown, Primo Ministro del Regno Unito di Gran Bretagna e Irlanda del Nord. presidenti.quirinale.it Gordon Brown - Romano Prodi.jpg| EU leaders are hoping to iron out remaining differences AP Gordon Brown - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi e Gordon Brown lavorano ad un coordinamento G8 - G20. G8 Italy Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Gordon Brown - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Gordon Brown, former UK prime minister, Tarja Halonen, former president of Finland, and Shaikh Hamad Bin Zayed Al Nahyan, Chairman of Abu Dhabi Crown Prince’s Court, during the Transforming Education Summit at the Emirates Palace in Abu Dhabi yesterday. Image Credit: Ahmed Kutty/Gulf News Gordon Brown - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Pääministerit Matti Vanhanen (vas. ) ja Gordon Brown Downing Streetillä. (Kuva: Crown copyright) Reino Unido * Ver Gordon Brown - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II met with Gordon Brown at Buckingham Palace on May 11 when he tended his resignation as Prime Minister. AP Gordon Brown - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Gordon Brown welcomed Baroness Thatcher to Downing Street last year, in what was seen as a blatant attempt to woo Tory voters Photo: PA Gordon Brown - John Major.jpg| Gordon Brown led a host of politicians, including former prime minister John Major, in paying their respects. Earlier, Mr Brown said the courage of British soldiers fighting in Afghanistan was second-to-none. BBC Gordon Brown - Tony Blair.jpg| If your name's not down... Former Prime Ministers Gordon Brown and Tony Blair have not been invited to the wedding. PA David Cameron - Gordon Brown.jpg| Mr Brown said the Prime Minister " has got to be part of this debate" Photo: Leon Neal/AP Gordon Brown - Theresa May.jpg| Former British Prime Ministers Tony Blair (foreground left), Sir John Major (foreground right) and Gordon Brown (rear, right) and current Chancellor of the Exchequer George Osborne (rear, left) and Home Secretary Theresa May arrive for the service Picture: Toby Melville/Reuters Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Kaczyński - Sin imagen.jpg| Gordon Brown (Prime Minister) posing for photocall with Lech Kaczynski. Getty Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Gordon Brown.jpg| President Dmitry Medvedev met with British Prime Minister Gordon Brown. Photo: Kremlin Gordon Brown - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Gordon Brown (L) shakes hands with Russian President Vladimir Putin during their bilateral meeting Moscow's Kremlin, 11 February 2006 Photo: AFP Ucrania * Ver Gordon Brown - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Spot the difference: Gordon Brown on the left (err ... or is that the right?) and Victor Yushchenko looked almost identical when they met on the steps of Number 10. Photo; DailyMail URSS * Ver Gordon Brown - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Gordon Brown welcomes former Soviet Leader Mikhail Gorbachev. Flick to 10 Downing Street Fuentes Categoría:Gordon Brown